


Decision Time

by idolsworldview



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Minhyuk has to decide: keep dating you and risk or end it before things get out of hand.





	

Recently promotions have been going really well for both your group and Monsta X. Your group’s promotions ended last week while Monsta X’s started right as yours ended. Minhyuk and Jooheon were asked to appear on “Radio Star” for their newest episode. It is going to be their biggest appearance so far after their first win. Minhyuk could not sit still in the vocal practice room. He’d pace for a few seconds then sit down and almost immediately get up again and fiddle with his notebook. You watched on a smile pulling at the corners of your mouth as you silently wrote some lyrics for a song that is supposed to be on your next album.

Without looking up from your notes you calmly say, “Pacing isn’t going to help you prepare.”

Minhyuk lets out an exasperated sigh before plopping down next to you on the squishy sofa. “I know, but I don’t know what to do. What if I’m not funny? They’ll completely edit me out.” Minhyuk rests his head on your shoulder, hooking his arm underneath yours.

Using the tip of your pen you jab at Minhyuk’s side before rest your head on his. “You’ll be fine. Just think about it like you’re MCing with Kihyun. You’re going to be amazing.”

Minhyuk pulls your songbook out of your hands and guides you over to sit in his lap. He tenderly places his forehead against yours. “Thank you, I really needed that.” Minhyuk brings you into a kiss, completely encasing you in his arms like a warm blanket.

_The day before Radio Star_

Spread across the headlines of every major entertainment site where questions of your relationship with Minhyuk. By noon pictures taken by paparazzi of you and Minhyuk on secret dates or meetings were everywhere for everyone to see. And the comments were ridiculous.

“Why would he be dating her? She looks like a whale!” “He could do so much better.”

They only got worse the more people saw them. People were asking for refunds on their concert tickets in waves. Then the panic set in. Should your relationship be revealed or should you deny it until promotions are over? Either way, the response was beyond anything imaginable. Everyone wanted answers. A meeting with the President of Starship only made things more confusing. He left it in your hands but that by tomorrow he needs a definitive answer to give to the public in a press release.

On the car ride back to your dorms you get a text from Minhyuk.

“What do you want to do?” You rub at your eyes, frustration already creating a headache.

“I don’t know.” The trill of the message being sent vibrates in your ears. You send another. “We could tell everyone..if you want…” The two minutes it takes for Minhyuk to reply feels like an hour. The vibration makes you jump despite your anticipation for it.

“Okay, I’ll let everyone know tomorrow. On Radio Star.” Immediately afterward he sends another. “I’ll handle everything. Just get some sleep, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The kiss emoji brings a little smile to your face. But sleep is the farthest thing from your mind.

You can’t find a comfortable position to sleep back in your room. To make it worse all of your group members become awkward around you just like the first time you met. They were practically walking on eggshells every time you walked into the room. You send Minhyuk a quick text asking if he was awake but two hours later there was still no response. Assuming he was asleep you check your alarm one last time before begrudgingly falling asleep.

_Two week later_

Still not a word from Minhyuk. Every text has not even been read and he isn’t answering any of your calls. All you’ve heard about him is from Jooheon who simply texted “I’m sorry” and hasn’t responded to anything else. Every time you go to check on Minhyuk he isn’t there or “he just stepped out”. Confused and in need of a distraction you turn on your TV to see Minhyuk on Radio Star.

“No, Y/N is just a company junior.” Minhyuk flippantly waves away the question. In that moment your heart drops.

Everything starts to fall into place. Minhyuk is avoiding you because he’s ghosting you. Tears start to slide down your face the longer you look at the TV. In that moment you go to your room, toss through everything you’ve gotten from him, all the pictures you’ve taken and tear them. With a pair of craft scissors, you pierce through everything until it is in tatters on your floor. The tears don’t stop stinging at your face. You drop the scissors on your bed and find your songbook. The song you wrote with Minhyuk that night is finished but the thought of signing it is nauseating. Grabbing a spare lighter from the kitchen you bring the paper to sink and watch the paper crumple as the flames consume it. The sweet words inspired by your boyfriend disappearing. As the paper extinguishes you wipe away your tears, resolute. You’ll make him regret this.

_One Year Later_

Your solo debut has been going better than planned. The song written out of your pain and anger worked perfectly with the autumn breakup song blowout. It even got an all-kill just hours after being released. At your most recent performance, you see Minhyuk watching you during rehearsals. He shyly waves from the seats behind the camera. His newly dyed hair hidden underneath a beanie. Without moving he watches the whole performance and you interacting lovingly with your fans, a rueful smile playing on his lips. Minhyuk knew exactly who the song was for and finally crawled out of his hole of silence to apologize. Flowers and cards were sent to your dorm, your practice room, and even your waiting room, all asking to see you. He explained that he did it because he didn’t want to hurt your image or have any of his fans devouring you. It made sense, the reaction was anything from sweet, but it didn’t excuse his behavior. And you told him.

“You made your choice, Minhyuk. I get where you were coming from, but you could have at least warned me.”

“I’m sorry! Please..can I come see you? I miss you…” Minhyuk attaches a picture of a “sad” him standing in his practice room, sweat beading on his face and neck.

For a moment you consider it. “No. Min, I’m not going to do that again. I’m just your company junior now.” Without reading Minhyuk’s final response you say, “Good luck.”

Your stage manager knocks on the door to your dressing room and calls you out for your performance on Music Bank. The fog-filled stage with the background of a coffee shop is set for your performance. The symphonic music plays over the speakers and you start singing.

_You told me we’d fight through the crowd_

_Told me to trust you, that you’d handle everything_

_But all you handled was your image_

_Made your decision_

_It was all for you_

_Never once considering me_


End file.
